Applicant has no and is not aware of any pending applications directed towards the subject matter of this application.
Applicant has conceived and developed this invention by his own efforts and the invention was not made under Federal or Independent sponsored conditions.
The applicant has searched and reviewed the prior art and has disclosed the prior art references on the required Information Statement Disclosure form or its equivalent.
A roasting rack particulary designed for the roasting of fowl in an oven or otherwise cooking the fowl while the fowl is positioned in a breast down or inverted orientation. The rack includes adjustment features to accommodate fowl carcasses of various sizes and provides for support of the carcass through the wings and other body portions.
The rack includes a base having a pair of longitudinally spaced, perforate ends, and a pair of side frame members which are pivotally mounted to the ends of the base, each provided with a positioning arm which is receivable into selected ones of the spaces on the perforate ends to control spacing between the side frames.
Each of the frame members includes a wing locating depression such that the wing of the fowl is positioned therein The frame members also include longitudinally extending bars to support the breast of the fowl.
A common way to roast any fowl is to simply position the same on its back upon a selected rack. Applicant has found that this positioning method often results in the breast of the fowl being overly done and the meat on the back of the fowl adhering to the surface upon which it has been resting.
Some racks have been provided that do allow for inverted positioning of the fowl but Applicant has found that such racks often position the fowl directly on the breast and allow the wings of the fowl to droop or sag or require propping of the sides to maintain a level position for the carcass.
With the Applicant""s rack, as disclosed herein, the fowl is held in a breast down position with such position being maintained by a pair of adjustable frames such that the fowl remains elevated above any directly or indirectly heated surface and which, being adjustable, will accommodate fowl of various sizes.
It is therefore an object of the Applicant""s invention to provide a roasting rack for fowl herein the fowl is maintained in a breast down or inverted position
It is a further object of the Applicant""s invention to provide a roasting rack for fowl wherein the fowl is maintained in a breast down position and the wings of the fowl are utilize to insure such position.
It is still a further object of the Applicant""s invention to provide an adjustable rack for the roasting of fowl in an inverted or breast down position wherein the wings of the fowl provide a primary support and additional means are provided to support the breast portion of the fowl.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and following disclosure of the invention.